1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for the removal of electric power meters of various diameters and lengths, from their housings, without concern for the presence of a flow of electricity though the meter. Primarily this removal would be performed by emergency personnel, such as firefighters, to ensure elimination of electricity to a building. It being understood that such emergency elimination of electricity to a building on fire is generally performed as quickly as possible during firefighting operations. It further being understood that the application of water to the building on fire is often being provided by other firefighters, increasing the danger of electrocution to the personnel performing the meter pulling procedure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electric meters are removed and replaced by personnel employed by electric companies on a regular basis for a variety of reasons. Generally electric meters have a transparent protective cover, most commonly constructed of glass. While various sizes are used, the exposed area of an installed meter generally is of a tubular design with a slight tapering toward the exposed end.
Emergency personnel, particularly firefighters, often must enter buildings which are on fire to perform rescue operations and to effectively fight the fire. Often the firefighters will cut into walls and pull ceilings down to provide access to efficiently fight the fire. It being understood that electric lines are present within walls and ceilings and that during such operations, massive quantities of water are being distributed to suffocate the fire. During such firefighting operations the emergency personnel must quickly and completely terminate the supply of electricity to the building on fire. This is facilitated by the removal of the electric meter, or meters, from their respective housings, which supply that particular building. All commercial electricity passes through a metering device to allow for an accurate measurement of consumption. These metering units generally are securely attached to an exposed wall of the building itself.
In the art we find one pertinent prior Patent, being U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,581 issued Mar. 24, 1992 to Williams and Brockett. This patent teaches the use of a housing, having vents for the discharge of gasses, which attaches to the meter utilizing clasps and having a grip attached to the opposing end which permits pressure to be applied to facilitate installation or removal of a meter. While this invention provides a usable device it has several deficiencies which make it less efficient than desired. One concern is the necessity of providing a variety of sizes to permit use with meters of varying diameters and lengths. Another concern rests with the attachment method which requires a plurality of spaced attachments around the base of the meter. If one or more of these attachments fail, the operation must be suspended and reattachment attempted. A further limitation lies with the stationary distance of the gripping apparatus from the base of the meter. With this configuration adjustment cannot be made to provide for increased leverage of the device. Finally, the danger of arcing of electricity during the emergency removal of a meter, where a flow of electricity through the meter exists, is not addressed.
Your applicant is unaware of any device which currently addresses the danger of electrocution from arcing faced by the firefighters during the emergency operation of removing a meter to terminate the supply of electricity to a building.